legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Naotolis
You know you're a horrifying entity if even the more villainous Ultimorian Deities want absolutely nothing to do with you. You're even more monstrous if even their dark parallels, for the most part, absolutely loathe your entire being due to how sick you are just wanting to go and gleefully commit mass murder without a shred of care into those involved. All because of the fact that NAOTOLIS here, in part of being Chronicler's evil parallel, is noteworthy for having a lot to live up to regarding her behavior as a villain considering who had originally also filled the shoes of an evil counterpart to Chronicler. White Rabbit personally hates her the most, though; he believes that Naotolis had more or less demoted him with her arrival proving to be even more sickening than anything White Rabbit could've done as a parallel to Chronicler. Even the late Omnicron is uncertain what to think of her sadistic nature, or even the fact she exists at all due to more or less being the bastard lovechild of Goldronian and Draikox in being, abilities, and form. A complete monstrosity hellbent on reacquiring her original form from Chronicler by any means necessary so long as he dies by her hands, she will stop at nothing to reacquire what she believes is rightfully hers from the start; that being the missing fragment of her being which according to rumor was sealed inside Chronicler to which this very entity, and thus Naotolis as a direct result, could very, VERY well be responsible for the entire Omnicron incident from the very first arc of the NUC. As a result, she is often given the nickname of "NEO OMNICRON" by Darigus due to the fact the only difference between Omnicron he can make out being that she has a more mentally matured mindset and an actual motivation behind her; just that the problem is she is no less bad from Omnicron from how much of an atrocious being she is...Design Notes:-I was actually looking for a different, but still dark, version of My Favorite Things for her song, but I liked this particular result a lot so I chose this one for her.-She's basically Harena's personality but even more psychotic in nature to where there is even less redeeming qualities to even remotely find in Naotolis, since while Harena had some traits like these in her backstory, Naotolis had next to zero of them in her entire storyline, backstory or what happens afterward otherwise.-If her color palette looks familiar, Blue-Eyes White Dragon was used as a template for what her original form looks like, with her humanoid form being partially modeled after it but showcasing enough changes in specific areas to showcase that the original Dragon and the Dragon form she regains would not be entirely like Blue-Eyes in design; much of it has to do with the coloration and the metallic look they both have.-While her behavior and motivations are parallels to Freeza and Cell from DBZ, the fact just about everyone in-universe hates her, even the villains, makes her more of a parallel to Red Skull from Marvel with this in mind.-Her voice, as mentioned above, also has some characters confuse her humanoid form for a male. This time it wasn't even intentional; her voice, while having a feminine tone, is basically Zarya of Overwatch fame in terms of her overall tone, especially the Russian accent. Her humanoid form as it is looks very robust for a female based whose human DNA is meant to be an exact replica of a male who is skinny by comparison, and then there's the fact her overall body and armored scaling results in her looking very heavily built.-Oh, and did I mention that her body isn't actually robotic? Her body is actually organic alright; she's a silicon-based type of biochemistry as to how she looks. According to a friend of mine, those previous guesses I made towards a silicon lifeform in the past were just more leaning towards the organic portions of their physical structure just to play things safe, but Naotolis here, while still organic, is much more metallic in nature. In fact, her original form was described more as being a Dragon of Metal than that of a Dragon of Light. As a result of this, her voice wouldn't have any sort of artificial sound to it; she'd sound exactly like Zarya of Overwatch.-You'll notice above the mention of an HP drain she'd go through if she were a playable video game character. She actually lacks this problem in reality, but there's a reason for this; her gameplay is a reference to Mighty No. 9's RAY DLC gameplay gimmick. Unlike Beck, Ray can near instantly kill a normal enemy with her dash ability, considering it also deals damage as well as the usual functions it has in that game. Not only that, but much of Ray's gameplay has her absolutely easily being capable of wrecking the entire game, be it the standard enemies, or even making some of the bosses look like complete jokes once she has some of their weaknesses available to exploit. Oh, and the thing that keeps Ray from being too overpowered? She has a constant health drain effect that the only way to restore her health outside of power-ups are by killing enemies, and even then, much like Monster Hunter, killing enemies will only restore health that has a red bar indicating damage and thus health capable of being restored; to restore her HP to full entirely, you need power-ups for that.-Also worth noting is that, while she technically uses Mana as her resource pool for magic based attacks or skills, if she's in an environment where there is no Mana naturally, she can simply outright utilize her own unending anger and hatred towards everything as a means of giving her the ability to use her normal move set in these types of locations. Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Claw Wielders Category:Characters hailing from the Shiramu-Kuromu Universe Category:Spree Killers Category:Dragons Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Mass Murderers Category:Villains Category:Outright Characters Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Jerks Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Abusers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded